I'm your eyes
by melmel234
Summary: Naruto blind, Yondaime ask Sasuke to took care him while he went to big meeting. Sasuke's life changed after meet the blond blue eyes. Will they love each other? Sasunaru, Itakyu


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT

NOTE: There isn't stupid fox that want to destroy Konoha, Yondaime alive, Itachi in there but their parents dead, don't worry they still face Akatsuki still same intention but different ways. Maybe mpreg if you want it, lemon if needed. And Kyuubi is naru-chan'brother.

Summary: Naruto is blind and cannot walk because some accident. Yondaime ask Sasuke to take care his son, Naruto. Will their love bloom?

If there were any error grammar, I'm sorry because that's not my language…

Naruto-15 years old

Sasuke-18 years old

Itachi-22 years old

Kyuubi-19 years old

Minato-38 years old

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two males were walking on the street went to Konoha Hospital together. One of them had short blond and spiky hair, sun kissed skin, handsome face and blue eyes. He wearing white robe with red flames in the bottom and word 'The Fourth' in his back robe. He was Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime.

Beside him there was young male, Uchiha Sasuke. The young male had pale skin, aristocrat and handsome face, his onyx eyes matched with his short night hair and spiky in the back also his well built muscles and muscular chest make him more masculine. These two male could make every girl died because loss blood. One like sun another like moon.

After they arrived at Hospital, the blond was talking the raven. "Sasuke…"Called the blond to the raven.

"**Hai**, Hokage-sama." Sasuke answered coldly

"Just call me Minato, isn't that I'm still your uncle's and father's friend, it is?" the blond smiled.

"Hn."

Minato sighed looking at the raven reaction as they kept walking. "Sasuke you know actually I don't believe every people who even not close to myself for keeping my only son."

He silenced at moment. "But I don't have any choice. Kakashi, Kyuubi and your uncle went out for mission, Jiraiya **sensei** oh god maybe he's doing his research, Tsunade **hime **went to another town for gamble. And Sandaime…well he'll take my work as soon as I leave to Sunagakure for big meeting all kage also Iruka maybe busy."

"Your uncle suggests me to ask you if you can take care Naruto while I go. Of course Sandaime and Iruka will be checking him too." He explained to the raven but Sasuke still expressionless.

"Naruto when he child as he lost his mother. And that child slowly lost his sight until he goes blind and in the end he cannot walk until now. Tsunade said because of his mental and that accident also, it couldn't be cured easily."

"Hn."Replied Sasuke.

They stopped in front of one VIP room. "Naruto, dad coming."

Minato as he pushed the knob of door. Sasuke saw a white room with a single window with white curtain stood aside a bed but still sunlight could come inside room. The bed had such spindly legs it looked as though it could collapse, the cabinet besides it was just as thin and rickety, with a glass of water on top with a single Sun flower in vase. Smell of antiseptic, disinfectant, iodine and many medicines were spread into air made him disgust.

But when he saw the male called Naruto who sat in the white bed. He, Uchiha Sasuke just stood stunning and couldn't move. A male who more young three years than him. He had short bright blond hair fell in his shoulder, innocent and wide clear azure eyes that could make sky jealous, plump and red lips that screamed to be kissed and sucked, feminine face, sun kissed skin like his father or maybe more made him more beautiful and exotic plus scar like whisker in each side cheeks gave him foxy looks. And if his father sun then his son was Sun god with fox look. 'He's so beautiful' thought Sasuke.

Naruto turned around. "Ah, **Tousan**. You're finally coming."

Then Minato approached Naruto and kissed his forehead. "What does matter miss me?"

Naruto pouted cutely, "No, I just thought that you maybe ran away from your paper work." The he turned to Sasuke, "So who's in there, I don't know him?"

Sasuke shocked that the blond knew his existence even he blind. Minato realized Sasuke expression even just frowned in there. "Well, Naru-chan as always your ears so sharp like knife. By the way that's guy is Uchiha Sasuke, Satoru nephew. Well he didn't like your Satoru jisan. All Uchihas are cold and stoic except Uchiha Satoru."

"I remember that Satoru jisan always say that everyday he must training for glaring contest special Uchiha's family." Naruto laughed hard.

"Yeah he complained to me that his eyes ball will be missing soon." Minato shook his head felt sorry to Satoru.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but I want to introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Naruto nice to meet you." He lifted his hand to Sasuke.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke lifted his hand and shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…looks like you arrogant bastard neh."

Minato sweat drop and Uchiha well he scowled and twitched in annoyance. "How can you judge that? You even never meet me, **DOBE**."

"From your tone…"He stopped a moment then shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"…Dobe." The raven smirked. "Plus moron because you too slow."

"**TEME**!!!!" He screaming at the top of his lung made two males winced. Then he pointed out Sasuke and growled. "Don't ever you dare call me Dobe or Moron."

He's amused by the younger blond's reaction. Never ever anyone shouted and screamed to him except his annoying fan girl with different intention. "What if I dare to call you that?"

"…I-I-I will, I will…" Naruto stuttered.

" 'I will' what Dobe?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's attitude.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!!!" He cried louder.

"(Cough, cough)…Can we talk now?" Minato cut their argue out so they could talk. He actually shocked. Well with his son he never shocked because it was his nature. But Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha's heir, the second Itachi insulted his son. No,no…He's not angry just surprised that stoic man could even show this kind character to his son. 'Well my son you're really number one loudest and surprised young male.'

Two young teen went silence. Naruto just sighed and Sasuke back to his stoic face. Minato smiled and patted Naruto's head affectionately then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke can you take care Naruto after my leave tomorrow? If you want."

Sasuke just nodded not bothering to say even word and Minato sighed relieve. Naruto frowned. "Tousan you mean he…"

"Yes, Naru-chan, he's the one who will take care you tomorrow." Minato told him as he rubbed back his neck. Naruto's eyes blinked then widened and he gaped widened then shut it again like fish. "You…you… TOUSAN TRAITOR!!!"

"Why I'm traitor?" Minato asked with playfully tone. Naruto became more furious and complained, "Because you ask him to take care me."

"I'm not child anymore I can take care myself beside there were many nurses take care me." Naruto whined more.

"Because I don't believe them, and you obviously cannot take care yourself in this state." Minato stated.

"Accept it Dobe."

"**Urusai** Teme."

"You two shut up." Minato said with murders tone then they kept silence. "And Naruto I don't care you like it or not, it's for your safety."

"And I don't want hear you complain more. U-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d…"Minato said sternly.

Two male nodded nervously. Even Naruto grabbed his blanket tightly in his chest.

Naruto and Sasuke groaned thinking at same time in their mind 'Great, tomorrow will be hard day'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai: Yes

Sensei: Teacher

Hime: Princess

Tousan: dad

Dobe: Dead last

Teme: Bastard

Urusai: Shut up

Hahaha done!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe next chapter will long because I so busy. Don't worry.

Okay I don't like talk too much but please review…


End file.
